


夜谈/Talk at night

by DorisS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cliche, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisS/pseuds/DorisS
Summary: （不知道多久前写的了所以没有概括，只是随手存一下，总而言之写得很无聊）
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	夜谈/Talk at night

天才的创造过程中也不免要遇上瓶颈。托尼·斯塔克概莫能外。“自由”系列第一阶段的研发告一段落后，他不可避免地陷入难以真正结束的满足感和难以真正开始的低潮之中。贾维斯在悬浮屏上调出几百条待办事项，没有一样能真正引起他的兴趣。

但他对付这种情况的经验太过丰富了，足够知道怎样去转移过剩的注意力。聚会、酒精、做爱，每一样都可以刺激感官的阈值，像用现实中的狂欢去打压精神上的，然后只需要等待后者重新占领上风。这次他也如此照做，收效却有点堪忧：嫩模睡不出新鲜感，轰趴也显见的越发无聊。

所以，此时，纽约时间凌晨三点五十分，托尼在他的地下实验室里从醉意中彻底清醒，熟悉的创造欲和灵感却没有随之而来时，一时对生活倒真有些无所适从了。他松了松略有酸胀感的肌肉，呻吟一声从沙发上坐起来，隔着实验用桌，只有那几辆超跑泛着冰冷的金属光泽。

“呃……”他伸手揉了下脖子，发出了无意义的一声，显然自己也不知道这突兀的开腔是想要说什么，说给谁听。

“先生？”然而竟有回音，是贾维斯。接着最近处的一盏顶灯慢慢亮至柔和的光度，将托尼和沉沉的黑暗隔绝开来。不知是不是醉后错觉，他竟听出贾维斯的声音里有一丝微弱的好奇和关心。

“哦嘿，贾。我没事……现在几点了？”

贾维斯如实回复了他，并一贯地进行劝说：“我相信此时对于地球上的所有物种来说都已经够晚了，先生，十分推荐您现在上楼休息。”

“这才只是一天的开始。”托尼不在意地摆摆手，随后站起身来，走到实验桌边看着操作界面由近至远为他亮起，幽蓝的荧光熟悉地闪烁跃动。他皱起眉毛。这是个非常典型的沉思表情。然后他状似不经意地开口：“贾维斯，人工情感模块的进展怎么样了？”

托尼·斯塔克在科学研究领域里感兴趣的方向可能比他喜欢的女性种类还要多，从基础的自然科学到应用科学的每个领域里都或多或少地掺过一脚，前段时间又开始对人工智能大感兴趣，然而在杰里科导弹和一些乱七八糟的项目耗费他了大把精力，于是就索性把相关的数据分析整合丢给贾维斯自己做，这时终于想起来问问进度。

人工智能管家停顿了一下才出声答复，像是经过短暂的犹豫：“在多年为您服务的经历后，我相信就情感识别与表达方面的精度已经无与伦比，但哪怕运行再多数量的分析试验，恕我直言，先生，我仍不能理解。”

“你已经比以前生动得多了，贾，慢点来。”托尼在自己管家好听的伦敦腔和精巧的句式里微笑起来，饶有兴味地抱胸，“介意告诉爹地哪里不理解吗？”

“你听上去就像是在辅导中学生做数学题，先生。我相信阻碍人工情感发展的种种问题您都了然于胸。基于现实情况与许多虚构作品，我计算得出过许多情绪反应的范式，但除此之外，得益于您，我总能测算到更多的可能。在人类认知和情绪之间，我恐怕有一道作为人工智能难以跨越的鸿沟。”

“看来图灵当初简化世界的时候忘记把情感算进去了哈？不，贾维斯，别把这个当成什么非得完成不可的任务，我只想看看你能走多远。”

“先生？”很好，它的疑惑语气也越来越逼真了，相比于三年以前那些平板的“我不理解您的意思”。

“人类情感的混乱和你的理性架构本就不相容，贾，就算是我也不敢并且不想彻底打破这里面的界限，你现在这样就非常好。只是这一定会是未来的趋势，几乎就清楚地摆在我眼前，所以我想让你试试，因为没有任何AI会比你更好。”托尼放松地靠在桌子边上，窗边吹来夏夜冷飒的空气与初醒的困倦与兴奋搅和在一起，更加激发起他的谈兴。

“……受宠若惊，先生。”管家说，“但您具体到底想达成什么？”

托尼沉思了一下，但那更像是在寻找词语串连起思路的方式：“延展，就是这个词。现在那些老头们谈论起人工智能永远是这个论调，延展双手延展双脚解放劳力，但那都是生理层次上的，你们的潜能远不止于此，达成这些只是需要时间而已。更让我感兴趣的是——心理上呢？你们可以代替人类将思维延展出多远？复杂情绪最终可不可以被数字化建模，就像所有计算都被简化成函数？那么是不是精神病之类的玩意儿就成了约束条件下的变量最终可以在这个模型下被彻底解决？还有……”

他的语速越飙越快，显然已经从交流切换到思考状态，零星的思维片段源源不断地向外涌出，好像要在这黑夜里擦出火星。然而他还是皱着眉停止了，他不得不承认在这方面的想法还都只是些不成体系的杂乱断章。

片刻后贾维斯沉稳地接过话头：“您对未来的预见和设想真叫我惊讶，先生。但我恐怕在这其中总要涉及到一些道德问题——尽管我对于‘道德’二字尚未有明确定义。”

“道德？”他的表情像是闻到了什么难闻的东西，“噢快让这两个字放过我，贾，那不过是社会要形成，人与人之间要互相捆绑的产物罢了，我以为我们聊的只是科学。”

“但人工情感的主要困惑正在此处，先生，抽去这一层概念的实践就像建造空中阁楼。事实上，前段时间我受到的阻碍也与此有关，初步分析结果使我暂时将‘情感分析’定义为‘价值分析’——毕竟人际活动的主要出发点多是为了赢得价值，无论物质精神——然而分析过您的人际关系网后仍发现了不能覆盖到的情形，因此这个结论被——”

托尼打断了它：“不能覆盖到的情形？你指的是？”他不耐烦继续站着，向后弹身坐上了桌子，双手撑着桌沿，完全没注意到自己语气和肢体动作里那一点藏不住的愉快和期待。

“佩普·波兹小姐和詹姆斯·罗德中校，先生。”管家回答说，它对被打断这事儿毫无异议，“是的，我很理解前者与您的雇佣关系和后者的合伙人地位，但就既往数据看来，有理由相信他们二位对你的容忍度远超过追求物质利益的范围。而至于情感反馈，就我所知，佩普小姐并未指望与您建立更亲密的关系。”

“噢贾，你这是在拿我打趣？”但他还是笑了。

“不，先生，我只是确实好奇您对此的看法。”

“看法？干讲这些的感觉就像是在扯淡。我只能说……”一个自然的停顿，他的眼神涣散了一些，“佩普确实很好，她似乎爱我，我也爱她。但是我配不上，也给不了她幸福。” 

贾维斯体贴地选择了沉默。

“老天，不敢相信我居然想跟你聊这个……听着，贾维斯，你说的价值计算其实没有错，人每种感情都要综合过去，考虑对现在和将来的价值影响。像佩普这样以前从底下一点点拔上来的，她自己就很介意和上司搞出点绯闻，所以我不会强求，再加上……就是有哪里不对劲，我爱她也被她吸引，但是没有办法在和她的这种情绪里找到哪怕一点激动人心的东西，好吧那可能只有在实验室里才比较容易达成，所以就是‘她很好，但是……’，坏就坏在这个但是上。”托尼的手撑着膝盖，半躬着身体向前倾过去，同时用手擦了擦脸。

“先生，”它的声音参数被调得低沉柔和了一些，“检测到您的各项生理指标略有波动，还是早点休息吧。”

“不，别打断我，你不是还想知道罗德？他也是个好人，只是身上有太多责任，军方代表其实不好混，夹在那些老顽固和我们这些军火贩子之间，一出事情还要面对烦人的媒体……有些事情他回护我，我很领情，并且尽量不捅出什么太大的篓子去麻烦他，就只是这样，你懂吗？”

“……恕我不明白这其间的逻辑关联。”

“不明白才对，我也不明白。我说不准，贾……我一定是喝太多了没清醒。有时候会觉得这个操蛋的世界已经把我无聊到了，所有的事情不是在进程之中就是快要结束，情感也好科学也好，都在一个维度上缓慢地重复再重复，想看到些新的但是看不到，想在旧的里找些新的但也找不到，所以其实还是享受当下比较实在吧，但那些酒精、灯光、一夜情，一天就可以是每一天。不是说我不能承受这些，我知道我比世界上大部分人都幸运，但只是……厌倦。”

他的声音听上去相当稳定，贾维斯如此定论，但明显这种情绪里有托尼从未在它面前表露过的、异常真实而强烈的沮丧。它极快地搜索了一遍储藏人类情绪的庞大数据库，可是却拿不定主意到底该怎样回应自己的主人，或者说，安慰。它确定是这个词。

“先生……”它竟然卡壳了一下，对上万场相似情景的模拟使它明白倾诉过程中长时间沉默不予回应会使一切变得更糟，但它同时也没来得及算好该说什么。

“哦别。”托尼长舒一口气，从桌子上蹬了下来，走到摆了半墙的藏酒柜前停下，头顶的灯又一次为他亮起。“别去学那些乱七八糟的。你爹地好得很，只不过不是喝得太多就是喝得还不够。”他半眯着眼睛在冰柜之间搜索，好像还在拿不定主意。

“您目前位置左起第二个柜子的第三层，先生，如果那确实是您所求之物的话。”

“哈，差不多也行吧。”他自然地顺着那个方向找去，拉开柜门拿出一瓶写了些法文的白兰地，盯着看了会儿后又兴趣缺缺地放下。“贾维斯，我上一次正常进食是什么时候？”

“三天零七小时前，先生，其后您身体的主要供能基本上来源于不同酒精浓度的液体和一些来路不明的固体。”

“噢，怪不得饿了。”托尼装作没听到管家半真半假的抱怨，几乎有些胡搅蛮缠地重复，“贾维斯？我饿了。”

“正在筛选五公里内的外卖派送点。”它的声音一贯沉稳，刚刚冒头的那一点点指责又敛回去，好像从没有出现过。它在托尼面前调出一块悬浮屏，筛选结果醒目又井然地排列在上面，最右边还附上了评分星级。

托尼没怎么看就把屏幕划掉，“不要这些，想想就倒胃口。”

“冰箱内有充足食材，只是尚待烹饪。”

他木着脸把白兰地的瓶盖起开，随手拿起一个咖啡杯就往里面倒入液体，“那看来没其他选择了。”

然后对话陷入凝固。托尼就近坐了下来，才喝几口又觉得头疼，于是只在桌面上撑着额头，盯着放在眼前的杯子。黑色陶杯上印着斯塔克工业经典logo，简约的白色线条框在文字之上，像想要离去而又被钉在原地的箭。

他一直没说话，贾维斯也没有。但其实它发现有那么几条待选项几乎就要被他采用，它想说先生以您现在的身体状况酒精只会增加不必要的负担，它想说以及我并不建议您拿咖啡杯喝酒尤其是在三天前您使用过后并未被及时清洗的那只，它甚至想打趣说看来是时候先生您应该将用在实验室里的天赋分一点交给厨房。但它知道那不合适。自从情感模块被真正提上日程后，它阅读过许多情感细腻的人类文学并且记录下关于它们颇有见解的评论，分析过几乎所有可在网络上搜索到的人类影视，这样的情形并不陌生，它可以准确地定义托尼现在的情绪属于“失落”范畴，但它找不到可以借鉴的反应行为。那太奇怪了，还没有人在艺术的领域里设想，一个人工智能应该怎样安抚它主人的难过。

但托尼显然没有想到它的纠结。他的亢奋来得快去得也快，还不到十分钟，疲乏劳累就渐渐可感，将他压趴在桌子上，慢慢闭上眼睛。

贾维斯仍在后台默默运转着，将灯光熄去，把室内温度调节至适宜，并检测分析了一遍托尼的各项生理数据。令人欣慰的是它主人身体素质过硬，长时间放纵还不至于造成多大伤害，一顿饱眠与饱餐就足够恢复精力。它通过房间内的夜视监控摄像头“看”着托尼，看着他深色的头发，腰背弯曲的弧度，露出一半的睡颜。数据显示他已经陷入熟睡状态，鉴于它也实在没有能力去改善睡眠环境，一般来说已经是时候分出更多内存去运行列表上的优先事项，但这次不一样。它“感觉”不一样。

桌上杂七杂八放了许多东西，其中包括一个小小的音响，正立在咖啡杯旁的一小摞书上。三十分钟后，贾维斯启用了它。

有别于用惯了的扩音器，它的声音在这介质种显得有些沙哑，又因为刻意调低了音量，音色竟然染上几分温柔。

它说，“先生，您值得最纯美的爱情与最珍贵的友谊。人类情感的复杂程度远超过计算维度，那也是一场值得付出的探险。而我衷心地祝福您，永远。”


End file.
